


My Silent Flower Boy

by Lance___McClain123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Death, Death of a sister, Genderless Main Character, Non-Binary Main Character, Romance, mute character, my OC's, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123
Summary: One Homosapien, one mute boy. The two some from two different worlds, there worlds crossing paths starting as friends maybe something more. With trying to find the secret of the sister's death. They might find there lives are a lot more closer than they seem.
Kudos: 2





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm writing, I wanted to share it with you all. But a few things the main character's name doesn't get revealed neither does the gender of them. I don't mean to offend anyone he is mute if you get offended.

I remember the day so clearly, as if it were written on the back of my hand. It was 15 years ago I first met the flower boy.

I was running away from home that day, my parents were fighting again. Things were being thrown I couldn't take it anymore, so I climbed out of my window. It was the middle of the night and I knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't care, I just needed to leave, no escape the hell I was in. I kept running, the wind gently nibbled at my bare skin, but the cold breeze wouldn't stop me. I soon ended up in a field of flowers, I tried to look around and try to notice my surroundings, but nothing looked familiar. I looked up at the sky, the moon smiled brightly at me as the stars shone through the sky. I laid down, sleep tried to engulf me whole, but I soon gave into sleep I blacked out.

I woke up with the sun gazing down at me, I turned to my side and noticed a boy. I then realized there was a boy and jumped, "eek! W-Who are you?" I boy just sat there and stared at me. "Didn't you hear me? I asked who you were," maybe he was deaf so I used signed languages. 

The boy frowned a little and signed back, 'I'm mute.' My eyes widened a little, I heard of mute people but never met one in person. I looked at the boy a little more closely, he had dark raven black hair, and pale-ish skin, he looked like he never ate too. He was wearing a big black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and blue jeans. His raven black hair flowed in the wind with flowers surrounding him, I looked down at his arms and saw scratches, and his feet were bare.

I then quickly stopped my staring and signed back, 'my name is... What's your name?" 

The dark raven haired boy then signed a 'R..Y..U..U.' His name was Ryuū, huh has a nice ring to it, I thought. Then he signed again, but really fast this time, I only got, 'Will... Friend.. and Me.' 

I assumed he asked if I would be his friend, I smiled and signed, 'of course.' And so started our journey of friendship, and maybe even more.

From then on he would meet me here everyday, we would play, talk, and do normal stuff friends would do. But today was different, he was- no he looked nervous, I don't know why he did but he just did to me. He shuffled his feet over to me and started signaling to me really fast. I quickly sign, ‘please slow down’ I put my hand over my chest and circling then took hands put them over top of each other then slid them apart, signing him to slow down and sign slower. 

He took a deep breath and signed again, ‘can.. I… stay… the...night?’ 

I wonder why but at the moment I really didn’t care, I then signed, ‘Sure, But I need to ask first.’ He nodded and signaled him to follow me, in the middle of the walk over to my house I realized how far my house was. I turned to him and saw him slowing down some, then I bent over and looked at him and motioned him to hop on my back. 

Ryuu’s face turned a little pink, and he started waving his hands while saying ‘I’m ok, I can walk.’ I gave him a look, then he marched in front of me trying to prove he was fine, but I just grabbed him and started carrying him on my back. I was really light, note to self to start feeding this kid. Ryuu started hitting my back for me to release him, but I ignored his soft punches. After a few min of struggling he finally gave up, what when I started carrying him bridal style instead. We finally got to my house, my house was a normal sized house. With a black roof, with light blue siding, Ryuu had fallen asleep on the way here so I woke him up. His icy blue eyes fluttered open, he looked at me and smiled. ‘Are we here,’ he sighed. I nodded and sat him down on the grass, he turned and looked at my house and signed again, ‘beautiful.’ Then pointed at my house.

I smiled and signed, ‘come in.’ We walked inside I looked around and didn't see anyone but my mother, which was a relief. She walked over to us but Ryuu hid behind my back as she came.

She looked at Ryuu and said, “Oh hey there, is this the boy… um Ryuu right who you were talking about.” I nodded my head. “Well Ryuu welcome to our home, I hope you enjoy your stay.” In my head she sounded like a hotel welcomer the way she said it, but she also signed knowing he was mute. In our house everyone learned sign language whether we wanted to or not. Mainly because of a past experience my mom had and wanted the family to learn, because we might need it life. In my case I’m happy she taught me how, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to communicate with Ryuu, besides on paper.

He signed a ‘thank you’ as I took him to my room. My room wasn't special, I had a few pictures of my old friends before we moved, and a game console. A bed with blue sheets, with a few stuffed animals around the room. 

We sat on my bed as I signed, ‘what do you want to do?’ He got off the bed and over to the console and grabbed a game.

Then asked, ‘what’s this game?’ I looked at him a little shocked, he didn’t know what just dance was. I wondered what he did at his house, now that I think about Ryuu never did talk about his home life. I then shook off the questions I had stirring in my mind just then.

“It’s a dancing game, where you dance to music as you follow what the person on the screen does. You wanna play it?” I spoke that time because that phrase was pretty long and… He looked at the game then back at me like he was thinking if he might regret saying yes. Then finally nodded his head, I put the game into the Wii and turned it on. I chose the first song from my just dance that I thought was easiest. “Just to give you a heads up I’m not the best dancer.” Ryuu nodded and gave the ok sign, as I chose the first song We No Speak Americano. My moves were a little jagged while Ryuu’s we're smooth and pretty good. We took turns picking songs after one another, we left as we saw ourselves dancing horrible moves of course. Then Ryuu chose the song Time of my Life, I played us the guy as Ryuu as the girl.

To give a small idea of what this dance looked like, the very first move is player two slowly caressing player one’s face. The second is a dip, right off the bat. Player one was the female part, player two the male. The second I saw that I had to dip Ryuu, he almost let out a small squeak. My chest felt like it was about to explode from embarrassment. Ryuu’s face Looked so embarrassed, I was glad no one was watching us. The music was pretty fast, and we, probably mainly me look idiotic, I grabbed Ryuu’s back with one hand and his shoulder with another and dipped him.

Ryuu grabbed My shoulder shoulder to keep his balance and looked up at me, our laughing eyes meeting. Both felt like our embarrassment soon to sink into our stomachs, as he was dipped low to the ground.

The next part was easy and was just swinging our arms in circles and then in arcs. The next move showed the couple on the screen holding hands and spinning around each other. Both turned our heads to look in a different direction as I put his hand around Ryuu’s waist and spun him in a circle. It was more than I could handle, being so close together. My dancing felt so bad, it made me want to scream.

When I saw the next part I almost left the room. The move was to extend his arm and kiss his hand. The music felt so fast, I panicked and grabbed his hand, quickly kissed his hand. My heart was beating so fast I wanted to die. I had been avoiding some eye contact with him the entire time, but when I looked up at him, Ryuu was actually smiling. I couldn’t believe the smile on his face, it was so beautiful. Ryuu looked really red, but he looked like he was actually enjoying it. We both were enjoying it, no matter how stupid we looked.

As I spun Ryuu again. The marching and arm swinging part started up again, and at this point, Ryuu smiling really hard, we were both smiling at how dumb we most likely looked. As we embraced again, our eyes were able to meet and stare at each other with a mutual, “this is the stupidest dance ever.” My lip trembled, and I started bursting out laughing, with Ryuu making a face as if he were to laugh but with nothing coming out. But we are still continuing the dance. I decided to do the stupidest thing I could’ve done, I sang along to the song. Ryuu looked like he was just about to lose it at that point. The couple on the screen then showed the boy lifting up the girl, he looked at each other then smiled. 

We wouldn’t be able to do that but instead I grabbed Ryuu and lifted him over my back, instead of hitting him like last time, instead he spread out his arms as I circled around. We were smiling brightly until I trips over something causing me to fall onto my bed thankfully, but it also caused Ryuu to land on top of me. Both of our faces went red as he quickly got off signing apologies over and over. I then got out of my daze and told him it was ok, we both sat on the bed, relaxing from the game. 

I looked out to see it was almost night time, most likely my mom forgot about us and went to bed, I turned to Ryuu and signed, ‘You hungry?’ He nodded and I signaled him to follow me, the rest of my house had its lights off. That just proved my mom forgot, I walked into the kitchen and didn’t care if I woke her she was a really deep sleeper anyways. 

I asked him if he wanted a sandwich, he nodded a yes. My kitchen was your average kitchen, oven, stove, refrigerator, freezer, nothing to mager. But there is a hole in it's wall, every home as at least one whole in it's wall, you might wonder how it got there. Well we just moved here, for a fresh start and my mom's new job. My mom was a regular woman. She worked at Kroger in their bakery, I never really had the best relationship with my parents. My mom was ok, I talked to her and everything, but my father is a different story. My father was... hard man, he is mean, and had bad anger issues. My father and mother would always fight and sometimes things got broken, hints the hole in the wall. Mainly my father started the fight, some nights it was because the house wasn't clean or I did something wrong. Some fights would leave my mom hurt with a bruise or two, I never got hit mainly because my mom would tell me to hide in a closet or something. I felt bad most times because she would be taking my punishment, I've told my mom to get out of this toxic relationship multiple times, but my mom would always say, "One smile can start a friendship, one word can end a fight, one look can save a relationship, and one person can change you life." She would ruff my hair then leave the room with a soft smile on her face, my mom was also a woman who never cried no matter what.

I finished making a sandwich and handed it to Ryuu, he then signed, 'you ok? You're crying.' I looked at him a little shocked and touched my cheek, I could feel the warm water dripping down my face, I was crying. Why was I crying? 

I quickly dropped my gaze and whipped my face and quickly signed, 'I'm ok.' He stared at me then dismissed my weird behavior. I can't really remember the last time I cried in front of someone, I didn't usually cry in front of people so they wouldn't worry about me. We went back into my room with our sandwiches I made, I flicked on the light, and we sat on my bed. 

Ryuu looked at the pictures at my wall then pointed to one, It was me with a girl. He asked me then, 'who's that?' I look closer at the picture, I was me and my older sister, my older sister was adopted though. I missed her alot, my father and mom never talked about her, but when I came home one day I found out she was dead. 

She died from suicided, I turned Ryuu signed and spoke to him, "That's my sister and me." My sister had curly brown hair with some pink, purple, and blond highlights. She had the pendant she always wore and she had on her favorite dress, her baby blue dress her girlfriend got her. Yes you heard right she was part of the LGBTQ+ community, she never told dad because if dad found out he would freak. 

It's kind of ironic how happy she was in the photo and the next day she was gone just like that, she left me a note but I never opened it. I never could bring myself to open it, but the last thing I remember she said to me was, "Remember I'm always with you, love ya.." I never really thought about her choice of words that day, but now I wish I heard her cry for help sooner.

Then Ryuu asked me, 'Where is she.' I looked down at her pendant, she wanted me to have it at least that's what my mom said. I always wore it around my neck, I then looked up. 

I gave him a sad smile, and looked into his eyes, he probably didn't need me to tell him but I still did, "She's in a better place I hope, she died when she was 15." My sister was only two years older than me, my sister was the best she was like the mother I never had... but she's gone now. My eyes started to tear up as I furiously whipped them away, then Ryuu suddenly pulled me into a hug. It felt nice I haven't had a hug since my sister died last year. I started to sob into Ryuu's chest. It wasn't fair my sister did nothing wrong to deserve the life she had put up with. My father always says it's my fault she died, he said if I never acted like a baby who always needed help she wouldn't have wanted to leave this world. All my memories of her that I always pushed away were coming back to me, Ryuu was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I soon fell asleep in his arms, he most likely falling asleep soon too.  
~  
I woke feeling groggy as usual, I turned to see Ryuu already awake. We were out on my balcony, the sun hadn't risen yet. Oh did I mention my room had a balcony. I guess we didn't sleep through the night like I thought I would have. I couldn't tell what Ryuu was doing exactly, but his raven black hair was flowing through the air. The hoodie he was now wearing was my dark blue one, it covered the small short he was wearing because of our height difference. He's like 5'1" and I'm like five inches taller than him, I walked to the balcony door. Then he turned and looked at me with his icy blue eyes, and smile, it was the most beautiful scene I ever saw. His raven black hair matching the sky, while his smile matched the stars, and his icy blue eyes sparkling like I've never seen. I then turn my gaze, feeling embarrassed for staring. 

I walked on to the balcony and stood at the door. All of a sudden he came and pulled me to the edge of the balcony, and pointed at the stars. His eyes shone brightly enchanted by the stars that sparkled in the sky. "Their beautiful arn’ they Ryuu." He nodded his then the last thing I would ever except happened, he laced our hand together and smiled at me. I didn't bother pulling my hand away, I just turned my head not wanting to look at him. "We should probably head back to bed Ryuu," he nodded and let go of my hand. For some reason I felt a little bit of disappointment from the loss of contact but head back to my bed, the second Ryuu hit the bed he fell asleep. I got in and laid next to him, his face looked very peaceful, his bangs long enough to cover his eyes. I brushed his hair off his eyelids, and whispered, "Night Ryuu."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this time to it actually being morning. I turned to see Ryuu still asleep. His face looked so peaceful I looked down at his arms, it looked like there were more cuts then the first time I saw him but also looked like there were less. His eyes then started to flutter open which made me jump up off the bed. I rubbed my side from the short fall, his eyes looked at me in concern, “oh I’m ok, I just.. fell.” I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a small smile, he nodded his head.  
He looked outside and then to me and signed, ‘what time is it?’ I shrug and get up to my clock and that reads 10:30 AM.   
“It’s ten-thirty.” I turned to him and his eyes widened a little, he looked kind of scared. He got up rushing and getting his stuff around.  
He went to my door with all his stuff turned around and signed, ‘I’m sorry have to go. See you later.’ He ran out the door leaving me speechless. I had so many questions, like. Why did he leave so fast? Why did he look so scared when I told him the time? 

🏳️🌈~~🏳️🌈  
I ran home as fast as I could, knowing I'd be in deep trouble. Because dad said if I was late, something bad would happen. I got to my house, my house was big, tall, and dark. Like one of those haunted mansions on tv you see, that all the kids dare you to go in. I knew I was late so I tried to sneak in but my father's roaring voice could be heard from across the room, “where were you? Why are home so late? What did I say if you were late?”  
I quickly started signing ‘I’m sorry, please forgive me!’ I felt a hand slap my face hard, then my ear being pulled into a different room, the basement.   
“You think you dumb cries will save you, well you were wrong.” Tears violently fell down my face, as he slammed my body onto a wall and chained me up from the ceiling hanging. An evil smile spread across his face as he walked over to the table of his torcher toys. He came back with a rope, “since you were a bad little boy you get twonty of daddies favorite toys.” I try to break free from the chains, but I cannot thanks to my weak, frail body. He hit me hard as silent screams try to escape my mouth, I remember I wasn’t always silent. When I had a voice like everyone else, one that could talk, sing, laugh, that is before, my father stole it. He damaged my voice box to where I could never talk again. I could feel my skin start to bruise for his hits, as he laughs evilly. Then he stopped hitting me with the rope and brought his knife, cutting 5 deep crimson slits into my arms and legs.  
My vision started to blur, with dizziness and tears, I hear my dads yelling. He punches my eye too, I soon pass out from blood loss.

🏳️🌈~~🏳️🌈  
After recollecting my thoughts I go down stairs to our living room and sit on our couch. I turned on the TV and an old show I used to watch came on. The show was about a superhero, who always saved the day, and his catchphrase was this, "never give up on your dream, why because every dream is worth chasing." 

Old memories then start to flow into my mind. When I was like five I would jump around screaming, "mommy, mommy!" When the show started to come on, in this part of my life nothing was wrong, everything was great.   
My mom would then run over and pick me up in her arms and say, "What what." She would smile at me with her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.   
"It's on it's on," I would reply to bouncing in her arms a little.  
My mom would then put on a 'oh right' face and would bring me to the couch with me in her lap and we would watch together. I remember this was the last time I ever watched it with her, but that night I turned around to her and asked, "do you think I could ever be super like him." I remember her kissing my forehead and then pressing our foreheads pressed together.   
"Anything you can dream, you can be." She whispered lightly like it was a secret only I was allowed to hear.  
Whispered back to her, "ok mommy." 

Then my flashback started to fade away. I then realized that warm water was sliding down my face, I quickly wiped my face before anyone could see. I’ll go see if Ryuu is out today. I get on my green shoes, blue jacket, and a small backpack, and head out to the field of flowers.  
When I got there Ryuu wasn’t there but that was ok. I would just draw as a wait to see if he were to come. I wouldn’t say I’m the best drawer in the world, I liked to draw flowers, park scenes, and other stuff. But for now I’ll just draw a sunflower, the sunflower isn’t my favorite. But it is beautiful, but my favorites are Forget-Me-Not, I love their colors. The Forget-Me-Not also represents true love, it also symbolizes faithful love and memories. I remember back when I was little my big sister would tell me love stories about soulmates, my favorite story was the string of fate.  
The story went like this: walking home one night, a young boy sees an old man named Yue Xia Lao standing beneath the moonlight. The man explains to the boy that he is attached to his destined wife by a red thread. Yue Xia Lao shows the boy the young girl who is destined to be his wife. Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picks up a rock and throws it at the girl, running away. Many years later, when the boy has grown into a young man, his parents arrange a wedding for him. On the night of his wedding, his wife waits for him in their bedroom, with the traditional veil covering her face. Raising it, the man is delighted to find that his wife is one of the great beauties of his village. However, she wears an adornment on her eyebrow. He asks her why she wears it and she responds that when she was a young girl, a boy threw a rock at her that struck her, leaving a scar on her eyebrow. She self-consciously wears the adornment to cover it up. The woman is, in fact, the same young girl connected to the man by the red thread shown to him by Yue Xia Lao back in his childhood, showing that they were connected by the red thread of fate.  
I don’t know why this one was my favorite, it just was, I always wondered what the world would be like if there were soulmates. In a world of soulmates I most likely wouldn't get one with my luck. I laid down on the grass, with my hands behind my head. Pondering things could be different, if things will change. If things were to change, with the change for the better, or for the worst? As I ponder it on things I started to fall to sleep, dreaming of what things would be like differently.  
I don't know how many hours later, but I was shaken awake. I looked up my sight a little blurry from just waking up. Once my vision cleared I saw Ryuu, his beautiful pale face now having a dark purple bruise around his eye. He looked as if he was about to cry. How did that happen? Who would've hurt him, why would they? Just like the first day I saw him, he had on the same jacket. The sleeves overflowing all the way down over his hands, the realization hit me. Was it all really just a coincidence, the signs point to everything. How had I been so blind? “Ryuu.” I whispered in a sort of tearful voice.  
Then Ryuu started to sob, I pulled him into a tight embrace. There was silence between us, no words were spoken. He didn't need any words to be said, what he needed right now was a friend. I made sure I didn’t start to cry, how could I be so blind. No, not this time I refuse to lose another person I love. Soon his sobs turned into silent hiccups, as he rubbed his eyes and broke from the hug. “What happened Ryuu, why do you look like you got into a fight?”  
Ryuu’s eyes looked at me with fear as his hands shook as he signed, ‘he.’ He looked like he was about to cry again.  
“It’s ok you don’t have to force yourself, calm down first.” He took some deep breaths in while looking down, he was still shaking, but he didn’t look like he was about to bust to tears now. His icy blue eyes shot up at me, looking me in the eye. His eyes were so beautiful, but there was deep sorrow in them.   
He took out a pad of paper he always carried, in case he would rather write than sign. He starts to scribble words on the small white sheet of paper. 

He did it, he did this to me

I read the paper. He? Does he mean his father? And if so why would he do that to his son? “Who's he? And why did he do this to you?”

My……….

“You don’t have to go fast, take your time.” 

No I want to tell you, I just don’t want to get in trouble

“Why would you get in trouble? You’re getting hurt because of this, I wanna help.” He scribbled another thing on the paper.

...Father… he did it  
He abuses me, when I mess up, or don’t do what he asks

I stared at the paper shocked, how could someone do that to their son? How could he do this to Ryuu? Ryuu is the kindest, most amazing, beautiful person I know. He then took the paper back and wrote more.

I used to be able to talk…..  
Before the Incident

I read the paper, and my eyes widened a little. Ryuu used to be able to talk. Why would his father go to such extremes to hurt him? “I-I bet your voice was beautiful,” I mumble.

My Aunt would say it was like angle’s  
and I would get compliments on my voice from strangers when I was younger

“Does your mom know what he does to you?” Ryuu’s eyes turned dark, with misery. I might have hit a nerve asking that.

My mother is dead  
She died giving birth to me  
I guess my father blames me still

I watched as Ryuu whipped his eyes furiously, I pulled him into a hug. His head was lying in my chest, but I could feel the warm tears soaking through my shirt. I rubbed his back saying soothing words to him like, “shhh it’s ok I’m here.” Or, “it’s ok to cry, I won’t judge.” Words my mother would say to me. We sat there until he fell asleep, I took my cheap flip phone out and texted my mom saying I was staying the night somewhere else. It was still daytime so the sun was shining brightly, I looked down at Ryuu. His checks teary eyed, and eyes puffed up. I hesitantly moved my left hand to his hair and ran my fingers through it. His dark raven hair was really soft, he looked scared in his sleep, but when I started petting his hair he looked less frightened.   
School would be coming up soon, which would mean I’d see Ryuu less. Some pain struck my heart at the thought of not seeing Ryuu as much. I wonder if he goes to school? And if he does, which one does he go to? All questions I would wait later to ask when I was awake.

🏳️🌈~~🏳️🌈  
I woke up to someone staring at me, It took me a few minutes to recognize the figure. It was my sister, ‘wait, that can’t be right, my sisters dead.’ 

Then the figure of my sister then spoke, “Akilles, I’ve missed you.” I stare in shock, for the first time since she’d died I couldn’t hear my name being spoken. I remember when she died I could no longer hear people call my name, It was like I was only deaf to one word. My name.   
“Noamie,.... Is it r-really you?” Tears started to fall down my face as I stared at her ghostly figure. She nodded and came over and hugged me, “I missed you too.” I didn’t want this moment to end but like things in life nothing gold stays. “W-why are you here?”  
She looks at me with a uncertain smile, “Do you know how I died?” She asked. I look at her and think well of course I know.  
“Yes….. but why did you leave me?” I fall to the ground and start sobbing, “was it something I did? I hate my life without you in it Noamie. I’m sorry……” I kept apologizing, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Akilles I never meant to leave you. But I had to, I won’t tell you why because you’ll find out soon enough. I know because you’re a smart boy.” The image of her started to glitch out, “I….To...Soon, But…Find…..Wearhouse….Must…..now”  
“Wait no don’t go! What wearhouse?” The image of her disappeared, leaving me with questions and longing.

I woke up screaming with Ryuu shaking me. “Noamine,” I randomly scream. Tears threatened to leave my eyes as Ryuu hugged me. Was that an actual warning or was it all a dream? Should I tell Ryuu? Would it be safe for him to get involved?


	3. Chpater 3

Akilles woke up screaming and crying yelling someone's name when Akilles woke up though. It was night time now. I think Akilles had a nightmare about whoever's name was just hollered, I wasn't going to ask though. If it was a nightmare about someone Akilles was close to then it best not to talk about it. I couldn't recognize the name though. I wonder who they are? What significance do they have in Akilles’s life? But that doesn't matter right now I put Akilles in to hug and rub Akilles back. I could feel Akilles shivering, I took off my blue jacket and put around the shivering Homosapien.  
Akilles’s unique greenish yellow eyes looked at me, “I-if you let me wear this, you could get a cold.” I gave Akilles a small smile, in all honesty my house is more cool than this so out here it was like a warm sunny day to me. I shake my head and sign for Akilles to take the coat and that I would be fine.   
Akilles nodded and looked down I could tell something was a bother. I tapped on the shoulder and quickly signed, “I’m here if you need to talk.” I watched as Akilles bit the bottom of the set of lips. My heart flattered a little bit as I watch Akilles do it, it was us if my body was on autopilot. My right hand in my left hand working on its own, my left hand gently tilting Akilles’s Chin up with my right brushing the hair out of Akilles’s face. Like magnets I leaned in towards Akilles, Akilles reciprocating my actions. Before our lips touched, I flung myself backwards. Quickly signing I'm sorry. What was I thinking? Akilles probably thinks I'm a weirdo now? Akilles is going to hate me, Akilles probably doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.   
I closed my eyes still signing apologies, I kept at it for a whole minute until I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Ryuu.” I stopped signing apologies but kept my eyes shut, I felt Akilles was going to hit me for my stupidity. “Ryuu,” Akilles said again but this time Akilles voice was deeper. It sent shivers down my spine I could feel Akilles was now closer to me, close enough to almost be in my lap. Akilles voice that was usually higher but now deeper spoke again, “Ryuu don’t be sorry.” I felt on hand cup my face, “Open your eyes.” I slowly let my eyes flutter open, my breath hitched when I saw how close Akilles was. Akilles’s blond hair lightly glowing in the night along with the pair of greenish yellow eyes directly at me. There was an emotion in them I could recognize easily.   
“Can I kiss you?” Akilles’s voice can out smooth and deep, it sent unknown sensations through me. I slowly nodded my head, Akilles still had one hand cupping my face. I closed my eyes as Akilles leaned towards me. Soon Akilles’s oh so very soft lips touched mine.   
I could feel all the butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly and happily. I never wanted the moment to end, but I needed to catch my breath. I pull away and start breathing as quietly I could, I could see a smirk spreading across Akilles’s face. I turned my head so Akilles’s couldn’t see my blush, I wonder what Akilles’s thinking.   
Akilles then laid down in the grass, hands behind homosapins head. Looking up at the starry sky that filled the night. There was a few minutes of silence until I looked over and saw Akilles asleep. Today's been an interesting day, “I should get sleep.” I mumble to myself. Slowly I drift away to a deep sleep

🏳️🌈~~🏳️🌈

I had another dream that night, I didn’t see my sister but I think I heard her voice. In my dream I saw a wearhouse that I would go to when I was younger. I was an image of my sister then it glitched out, the scene changed to a man with a bloody knife then a scream came. I couldn’t see who it was but the next thing I knew I was in an endless black abyss. I couldn’t get out of it. Sooner or later I woke up, I looked around to see where the flower field was still. Ryuu was still asleep, his hair dripping over his face. My hand moved on it’s one moving it away from his face, I slowly bent down and kissed his head. I think these dreams have been getting to me, I kissed Ryuu not only once but three times. I don’t like Ryuu do I? No that’s crazy,..... is it?  
I need to shake these thoughts around, I’m going to the wear house once Ryuu wakes up. After a few minutes Ryuu finally woke up, “Hey Ryuu I’m going to town today.”  
He tapped my shoulder and looked me in the eye, he didn’t even need to sign I knew what he was asking. He was asking if he could come. But would it be safe for him? I guess it wouldn’t hurt for him to come, “sure. But if anything strange happens you leave right away.” He nodded.  
It’s been about 10 minutes and halfway there, I turn to Ryuu, “Hey let's take a short break.” He nodded as we both sat down on a sidewalk. As we sat there I heard rumbling. I turned and looked at Ryuu, his facial expression all embarrassed and started to laugh. Ryuu started hitting me, with each punch saying, ‘Don’t laugh at me!’ Soon he stopped and had a/an Adorably cute pouty expression. “You want to get something to eat before we go? We can stop somewhere to eat. I have some money.” Ryuu slowly nodded yes, I smiled at him and offered a hand.   
Slowly he took it, we soon ended up at SpeedWay. We got some chips, and small drinks. After all that we started our walk again. We talked about different subjects as we headed to the wearhouse a little out of town. After like five minutes we finally made it to the warehouse. The warehouse had a creepy like structure, it had dark paint, and all the paint was worn down. It was very old looking, ‘why would you want to come here again?’ Ryuu said.  
“There’s not really a reason. Lets just go in.” I pulled out a flashlight, and turned it on. I walked inside with Ryuu standing next to me holding on to my arm. We started looking around, we then heard running across the floor.  
I shined my light on it, and Ryuu instantly jumped with a horrified expression as if he were screaming. He started pointing at it, then started signing, ‘RAT RAT!’   
“Calm down Ryuu, look it’s gone now.” He looked at the spot again and it was gone, “you sure you still want to do this?” I ask. Ryuu nodded. We started looking around more, so far it just looked like a normal run down warehouse, nothing special about it. That was until Ryuu tripped and fell, crashing into a box. Which was like domino's, that fell onto a lever and opened a hidden door in the wall. “Ryuu, are you ok?” I ran over to him.  
He didn’t look hurt, ‘yeah I fine,’ he signed as I held my hand out. He took my hand and stood up, we looked around.  
“Ryuu look there’s a door!” I whisper shouted. “L-lets check it out.” I said came out as a stutter. Ryuu nodded as we slowly stepped into the dark room. The flightlight, lighting some of the room with its line of vision. We looked on the wall for a light switch. Thankfully we found one. Soon light illuminated the tan room, papers were scattered everywhere. Crumbled papers, ripped papers, news papers. Lots of different kinds of paper. Ryuu looked excited to explore the room, now that the light was on.  
Ryuu tapped on my shoulder, making me jump a little. He pointed to a board that was covered. ‘Look. Let's see what's on it.’ He started pulling my hand to the board. To be honestI didn’t want to look at it, it gave me really bad vibes. ‘Ready,’ he signed. He looked more excited to see what was under it.   
“On the count of three ok?” He nodded “1…” I gave a quick breath in. “2…..” we both grabbed a hold of the cloth. “3!” We pulled and when I looked at the border I stared in horror. This can’t be real. No this couldn’t be real. Why would someone do this?!


End file.
